This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The shared instrument core was designed to expand institutional research facilties by developing the infrastructure for (a) a laboratory capable of cell culture and other microbial and biochemical projects and (b) a laboratory capable of analytical and semi-preparative HPLC-MS-ELSD (high performance liquid chromatography with mass spectrometric and evaporative light scattering detectors) and other chemical research in order to support biomedical research among faculty at Hawaii Pacific University and neighboring institutions. These greatly expanded capabilites will allow additional faculty in both biology and chemistry to effectively develop preliminary research projects and respond to RFPs for extramural funding. The proposed expansion of HPU's research capability builds on significant institutional commitment and supports a proposed Junior Investigator research project.